prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
List of current champions in World Wrestling Entertainment
.]] WWE is a professional wrestling promotion based in Stamford, Connecticut. Title reigns are either determined by professional wrestling matches or are awarded to a wrestler, as a result of the culmination of various scripted storylines. Currently there are five active singles championships, two active tag team championships, and two championships for the female wrestlers on Raw and Smackdown. Twelve wrestlers currently hold the championships. The list includes the number of times the wrestler has held the title, the date and location of the win, and a description of the winning bout. The following is correct as of , . At the top of WWE's championship hierarchy are the WWE Universal Championship on Raw and the WWE Championship on SmackDown. The Universal Championship is held by record two-time champion Brock Lesnar, who won the vacant title by defeating Braun Strowman at Crown Jewel on November 2, 2018; previous champion Roman Reigns had to relinquish the title due to illness (leukemia). The WWE Champion is Daniel Bryan, who is in his fourth reign. He won the title on the November 13, 2018, episode of SmackDown Live by defeating AJ Styles. Secondary titles in WWE include the WWE Intercontinental Championship for Raw and the WWE United States Championship for SmackDown. The Intercontinental Championship is held by Bobby Lashley, who is in his first reign. He won the title by defeating previous champion Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins in a triple threat match on the January 14 episode of Raw. The United States Championship is held by R-Truth, who is in his second reign. He won the title by defeating Shinsuke Nakamura on the January 29 episode of SmackDown Live. The WWE Raw Women's Championship is held by Ronda Rousey, who is in her first reign. She defeated Alexa Bliss on August 19, 2018, at SummerSlam. The WWE SmackDown Women's Championship is held by Asuka, who is in her first reign. She won the title by defeating previous champion Becky Lynch and Charlotte Flair in a Triple Threat Tables, Ladders and Chairs match at TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs. The WWE Raw Tag Team Championship is held by Bobby Roode and Chad Gable who are in their first reign, both as a team and individually. They won the titles by defeating previous champions AOP in a handicap match on the December 10 episode of Raw with AOP's manager Drake Maverick also in the match (and was pinned by Roode to cause the title change). The WWE SmackDown Tag Team Championship is held by The Miz and Shane McMahon, who are in their first reign as a team and individually. They won the titles by defeating Cesaro and Sheamus at Royal Rumble. A new tag team championship, the WWE Women's Tag Team Championship, was announced in December 2018. The inaugural holders will be determined at Elimination Chamber on February 17, 2019 in a tag team Elimination Chamber match. It will be the only championship to be defended on both Raw and SmackDown. Champions Raw SmackDown Unbranded 205 Live NXT NXT UK External links * WWE.com * WWE title history Category:WWE champions Category:World Wrestling Entertainment championships